


No Hope in Sight

by AleNightroad



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pain, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, elisabeth is dead, monstrous Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleNightroad/pseuds/AleNightroad
Summary: The demon within took control of his life, the blood of the damned drove his life to the place he never wanted to be in and killing became the only manner to stay away from his sorrow and lacerating thoughts.





	No Hope in Sight

Notes:

This is inspired in the bad ending of the game where Ashbury killed herself and Jonathan became a vile bloodsucker in Paris, Geoffrey was turned, Edgar died...mostly it was inspired by this panel [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0a9605cfae6f9e3d066232fdc334f6f7/1d31ebb1548c4b7b-4d/s540x810/75c51530b66af2ae872867a006f1337106a8a0b4.jpg)

Not my first story in english but I think I have improved a lot. Please let me know if you find any typo or something out of place. Enjoy!  
  


* * *

He places a claw in a delicate fashion along the neck of the poor soul cutting the creamy skin along the artery, the red divine liquid starts to pour from the terrified gorgeous girl meanwhile a pale and strong hand silence her screams and begging. She just wanted to have fun with this mysterious, dark and fine gentleman that met the same night in a café near her workplace, but it was the most disastrous decision of her life. Little she knew about the danger hiding behind the good manners and expensive clothes, about the darkness lurking in the deep and soothing voice of a doctor.

She is badly wounded with nasty gashes in the other side of her neck and ribs, the devilish creature attacked her just after the passionate and sinful lovemaking they shared, just after screaming his name at the top of her lungs in pure bliss. Her blood painting the walls as a macabre decoration, the walls being the witnesses of the brutality of a ruthless bloodsucker, killing for fun and pleasure. She loses the strength to fight or scream, it doesn’t matter anymore, the creature of the night knows this and flashes a wolfish grin in her direction. The good doctor grabs an empty glass and starts to fill it with the vital ambrosia as the light in her eyes begins to fade, in the other hand his scarlet eyes are full of the most wicked glee you could expect from a blood drinker.

Her heart rate slows with every passing second so he takes the final step and sinks his fangs on the graceful neck of the young woman, tasting the intoxicating red silk on his tongue, extinguishing his hunger with the iron smell and the red velvet heat warming his core, soothing his cold heart. No final words coming from within her dying mind. The young Ekon pushes the body apart from him just one heart beat before her heart completely stops, admiring his gruesome piece of art and enjoying the crimson pleasure coursing through his veins until it evaporates softly in a haze of darkness. Grabbing the glass once more he sits in the leather chair in front of the bed, drinks an ounce of the cooling blood letting it spill down his chin, neck and open white shirt, a couple of droplets falling into the front of his open trousers, too.

Resting one leg on the top of the another, the blood-stained doctor gazes at his hand with interest and tries to get rid of the tiny pieces of flesh trapped in the tips of his claws. Feeling the displeasing aftertaste of murder, Jonathan inhales deeply taking in the essence of fresh blood and woman perfume once before the crimson gold starts to dry and the flesh to decay, as it always does. He has chosen the isolating path of a killer creature not long ago when his beloved threw herself to the fire in an attempt to save the world from suffering and misery causing a horrendous side effect when Jonathan could not handle the pain. Devastated as he was at that time, the demon within took control of his life, the blood of the damned drove his life to the place he never wanted to be in and killing became the only manner to stay away from his sorrow and lacerating thoughts.

-Cheers, my Love – he holds the blood in the air just a mere moment before gulping down the content in one movement, not being sure to whom he was he saying these words, maybe for the deceased on the bed, maybe for _his _Elisabeth. The red liquid is cold and lifeless so he spats almost all the blood in the floor. The woman was ill anyway and it didn’t have much quality, she was a mistress of the night behind the back of her husband and took every handsome man that crossed her path. – What a despicable lady …- he pronounces as the glass crashes in the opposite side of the room and the demon closes his eyes to take in the dead silence of the night. – There He is… - smiling with lids closed senses the strong presence getting closer to his position, the robust mark of his progeny preying and spying from afar. – Why you do not come in, my Dear Hunter? - the blackish smoke makes its appearance at the balcony revealing a tall and bulk figure of a man dressed in a dark coat, the lines of a long heavy sword crossing his back, the True Dragon Bane.

\- I was waiting my invitation to come in, Leech. – the stench of the blood intrudes his nostrils and blinds him for a second feeling the burning in his throat and insides, but he gains control again as the mad laughter of Jonathan hits his drum ears. – What in the bloody hell have you done here?! – His steel blue eyes scan the scene with horror and pity for the woman laying partially covered with a bedsheet.

\- What I usually do every night, McCullum – a white loop side smile graces the Ekon face but the joy never sparks in his eyes. – You should know better by now, my progeny.

\- Don’t ever call me like that, damn bloody bastard! – Geoffrey spats the words with hate, this horrendous creature is nothing like the Dr. Reid he knew, this abomination was not even close to the caring doctor he met once. He is astonished at what Jonathan had become even when every night some gory images of the doctor dance before his eyelids when he closes his eyes. He can’t stand this presence, this monster.

\- I knew that you have been following me for a long time, I did not expect less from my descendant. – the doctor caresses the arm chair with absence analyzing the imposing figure of the vampire hunter, now a leech himself. Almighty and full of renewed vitality, the one that Jonathan no possess anymore – I’m a coward, Geoffrey. I cannot deal with this grieve, with the loss. And I have lost so much in the way – he pauses and the other slides his hand to the revolver hoisted in his hip, lips in a tight line as he ponders what the bloodsucker has to say – I cannot stand myself and all I have done. The Blood has driven me mad and the mourning is eating me from the inside. I want to ended it all but I’m such a coward that I cannot kill myself. 

\- And you were waiting for me to do it for you, vermin?! – the leader of the Guard of the Priwen decides that the gunfire it’s not the best option so he takes hold of the magnificent Dragon Bane, the sword that he stole from The Brotherhood just with the sole purpose of killing Reid – Good thing, Aye! Because that’s my only intention tonight. – he gives a soft chuckle and put the tip of the sword in the spot where Jonathan heart lies – I was waiting for more resistance, a good fight at least. My God! you’re a pathetic monster! - He laughs hard and the other just waits, contemplating the beauty on the irony, being killed by his progeny, the vampire hunter turned in a blood drinker himself.

\- I would not have wanted it in other way. - he scrutinizes the powerful traits of the man’s face and eyes graced now by the immortal life - Only you can kill me and I knew this since the minute I laid my eyes on you – Jonathan’s face features softening in the hope of getting his final rest – Please, end me. End this hell, this torture, this torment! Pierce this demon heart and release me from this damned existence!

\- With pleasure - the hunter grips the sword with both hands – Priwen shall Prevail! – the newborn ekon perforates flesh, bones and heart, the dying heart of his maker, blood spilling down the white shirt and the naked torso. The agony in the cries of the beast run through the dark and silence of the night as a knife in tender skin. Holding onto the armchair, resisting the pain and the fervent desire to flee, Jonathan endures the distress and subtle joy of dying.

_Farewell, my son…_

Hearing those last words and gazing the lifeless corpse in the chair, McCullum knows the deed is done. Retrieves the sword from the body with a triumphant but bitter expression and cleans the steel with the bedsheets.

\- Farewell, Doctor Reid.


End file.
